


8/14/1945

by orphan_account



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-19
Updated: 2012-04-19
Packaged: 2017-11-03 22:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/386432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Being twenty-one and having a teenage crush on your colleague sucks ass, Frank knew that much.</i>
</p>
<p>Gerard decides to take Frank to Times Square on one of their dates. To Times Square in 1945.</p>
            </blockquote>





	8/14/1945

Being twenty-one and having a teenage crush on your colleague sucks ass, Frank knew that much. Spoken colleague, Gerard Way, was pretty much the coolest and also the hottest person Frank’s ever met. That was for sure. He wanted to press his mouth against Gerard’s so much that it physically hurt. 

But Frank was a coward. He just watched Gerard leave the coffee shop they worked at alone every day, wishing they would leave together, but he’s never done anything about it. It was all in his dreams. Come on, he didn’t even know if Gerard was gay – with Frank’s luck, he probably wasn’t even bi.

One day, though – they were close friends by that time, and Frank was trying to accept the fact that he won’t ever get anything more from Gerard – something that took Frank’s breath away happened. 

There was a guy there, ordering coffee, and he was obviously flirting with Gerard. The breath-taking thing, though, was that Gerard was flirting back. Frank didn’t know if he was surprised, or if he was happy to see that he had a chance, or if he was just painfully hit with jealousy. He already had the worst scenario in his head.

He saw Gerard going out with this guy, then dating him properly, moving in with him, buying a puppy… inviting Frank to their wedding. Frank swallowed and tore his eyes away from Gerard and his potential husband. Okay, he wanted Gerard. And it was time to do something about it, or Gerard might just run away with someone else.

Frank was determined to ask Gerard out, but teenage crushes have always been the worst. It’s no wonder that it took Frank almost a whole week to come up to Gerard and talk to him. He had a plan in his mind; practically every sentence was in there. But, of course, it went in a completely different direction and Frank kind of hated it. But only kind of. 

Gerard’s shift has just ended. He changed to his clothes and was just trying to make his hair look good, running his tired fingers through it. That’s when Frank knocked on the door of their changing room and walked in, too impatient to wait.

“Hey, Frankie,” Gerard smiled and found Frank’s eyes in the mirror he was facing. Frank smiled back, fighting a shiver that’s always attacked him when Gerard called him that. Frank hated that they were friends; that he could ruin this friendship so easily – but he was not backing off now. No fucking way.

After a few seconds, Gerard broke their eye contact and focused back on his face, frowning rather skeptically. 

And Frank just didn’t get it. If he looked like Gerard, he would be the happiest person on Earth. Because Gerard was so fucking pretty, everything about him was driving Frank crazy. Gerard’s lips, Gerard’s eyes, Gerard’s cute nose, Gerard’s chin Frank wanted to place soft kisses on. Just thinking about all of this was obviously enough; Frank completely forgot about his plan, blurting out the first thing that’s come to his mind – something he’s been secretly thinking for months now.

“You look good,” he said quietly, but Gerard must have heard it anyway, because he froze in his place. And then he was turning around to face Frank with a confused expression on his face. So many emotions rushed through there, flashing in Gerard’s eyes, showing off on his trembling lips. Then, his expression settled down on something Frank really couldn’t read, and that scared him to death. He even considered running away. To Alabama, maybe. As far as he could.

Gerard, however, casually leaned back against the sink and his lips formed a lop-sided grin. And that right there, Frank could have sworn, smelled like some sort of seduction. Either that or he was being paranoid.

“Yeah? You think that?” Gerard murmured under his breath and Frank’s eyes widened. He nodded absently, staring at Gerard’s face. “Good,” Gerard hummed and ran his fingers through his already ruffled hair again. Frank really had no idea how could that be so fucking hot, but it was. “’Cause I’ve got a date tonight.”

And, okay, it took Frank a few seconds to realize what Gerard had just said. But when he did, a blush crept onto his face immediately and he dropped his gaze down to the floor to stare at his shoes, suddenly not able to look at Gerard at all. He’s just completely embarrassed himself. He stared for apparently no reason, he’s made himself look like a weirdo. He so wasn’t talking to Gerard ever again. “Oh.” It fell from his lips before he could stop it, and it sounded damn disappointed. 

“Shit. Hey,” Gerard said and Frank was surprised to feel those gentle fingers wrapping around his right wrist. He looked up only to see Gerard looking down at him, concerned and apologetic. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said that. I haven’t dated anyone in months. And I sure as hell don’t have a date tonight.”

And Frank stared again, only paying attention to how sweet it was to feel Gerard’s skin against his. “Oh,” he breathed out again, because he was an idiot and he obviously couldn’t come up with a normal response. Bravo, Frank!

Gerard sighed and swore under his breath. “I said it because I’m stupid and I wanted to see your reaction,” he admitted and now, Frank was really fucking confused. “Because I like you and when you said I looked good, I wanted to know if you meant it in a friendly or in a more than friendly way. And I totally fucked that up.” He sighed again, then looked down and added quietly, “And I made myself look stupid and I made you feel vulnerable before I even had a chance to ask you out.”

Frank’s heart had stopped beating sometime around Gerard’s second sentence, so he wasn't quite sure how he’s been able to process the rest with all that blood rushing up to his cheeks and brain. But, he must have done it somehow, because even though his response was dumb, it was immediate.

“I actually came here to ask you out,” he said matter-of-factly and grinned, pleased that Gerard still hasn’t let go of his hand. He was actually squeezing it now.

“But you don’t want to do that anymore, do you?” he asked sadly and he was so adorable that Frank seriously wanted to pinch his cheeks. This gave him all he needed – his long lost self-confidence. It was really good to see that Gerard was sort of anxious, too.

“Why wouldn’t I want to do it?” Frank asked rhetorically as he maneuvered his hand so Gerard wasn’t squeezing his wrist, but his palm. Holding hands suddenly felt amazing and really warm.

Gerard chuckled nervously. “I doubt you overlooked the fact that I fuck things up,” he explained and Frank felt Gerard’s hand twitch, almost as if he didn’t want that touch anymore.

“Shut up,” Frank acclaimed just two seconds later. “I totally still wanna ask you out. When are you free?”

Gerard giggled and bowed his head letting his hair fall over his face like a curtain. Frank had a real problem fighting the urge to brush Gerard’s locks away. And then touch his face, his cheeks, his eyelids and his lips. Frank was so lost in this. The happiness he felt was just about to explode and Frank feared he would start laughing real soon right into Gerard’s face. 

And Gerard, well – his bright smile said it all when he finally looked at Frank again. “I’m free whenever you are,” he answered in the end and with a spark in his eyes, he pecked Frank on the lips. He then laughed gleefully and rushed out of the room before Frank could grab him and never let him go again.

~

Frank pinned Gerard to the wall the second they stepped into Gerard’s apartment and closed the door behind them. He pushed his leg between Gerard’s thighs, pressing his mouth roughly to Gerard’s before he pulled away.

“Why the fuck have we waited so long?” he moaned, grinding against Gerard body, becoming a part of it and loving it to every last bit. 

“Fuck me if I know,” Gerard breathed out in response and slid his hands down Frank’s back, pushing them beyond Frank’s pants and touching Frank’s skin for the very first time. Frank whined, shamelessly pushing himself up to the touch.

“I am so gonna do that,” he announced in a low voice and brought his focus down on Gerard’s neck. He wished he could just gently suck on it, carefully and slowly, but he couldn’t. He felt like an animal; an animal hunting his food and also like an animal that’s just being hunted. The need, the lust, _the want_ were catching up to him, and the closer they got, the more Frank wanted to scratch Gerard's skin and mark it in any way possible. “Does that mean you know?”

Gerard shook his head and bringing one of his hands up, he tangled his fingers in Frank’s hair to pull him in for a kiss. They shared their first, shy kisses before; now there was no time for those. Gerard pushed his tongue through Frank’s wet lips and tasted his mouth, moaning quietly in appreciation. 

It was really easy – except it wasn’t, because they were both a mess and they eventually couldn’t tell the difference between who was who – to find the way to Gerard’s bedroom.

They fell down on Gerard’s bed and then, it all went down like a sinking ship. Frank’s body has fully become Gerard’s. Gerard’s body has become Frank’s. They moaned and whined and breathed in unison. Frank’s fingers intertwined with Gerard’s as he writhed under Gerard’s body, catching his hip with his free hand. 

Sweat, sweat everywhere. Sweaty hands, sweaty bodies, sweaty skin and sweaty foreheads pressing against each other. 

When it was over, Frank almost felt like blurting out a stupid “I love you”, but he somehow still knew it would be too soon and that it wouldn’t be right. He didn’t really felt that way – he felt like he _might_ fall in love with Gerard; like there definitely was that possibility awaiting him, but he hasn’t figured out what to with it yet. 

Instead, he just curled up against Gerard’s body, throwing his arm over Gerard’s waist in a completely possessive way. _That_ definitely felt right.

Gerard pressed a kiss onto the crown of Frank’s head and Frank could even feel him smile. “Perfect,” he murmured, his face comfortably buried in Frank’s hair. 

~

On their six months anniversary, they decided to spend the night at Frank’s. They were practically living together now – spending one week at Gerard’s and one week at Frank’s, or just a few days. They haven’t officially moved in together, almost is if they’ve been scared of such a stable relationship, but they were almost there. 

They were just finishing their pizzas – very romantic indeed – when Frank giggled and Gerard raised an eyebrow at him.

“I just,” Frank began with a smile, “I like to believe that you didn’t date anyone because you were patiently waiting for me to make the first step, but…” He shrugged his shoulders.

“But what?” Gerard snorted and put down the last slice of his pizza. They were both sitting on the floor, cross-legged. 

Frank blushed immediately and looked down. “But you’re amazing and I just don’t believe that no one asked you out for such a long time,” he responded shyly as if they were on their first date and he was just a naïve girl. It seemed like Frank’s teenage crush still hasn’t faded away, even though they’ve been together for months now. At times, it was really nice to feel loved and appreciated by someone like Gerard, but then, at moments like this, it just embarrassed him. 

“It’s because I’ve got a secret,” Gerard said in a serious tone of voice and Frank looked up at him, confused. “And the last time I shared it with someone… they called me a freak and ran away. So I decided to keep it to myself and avoid people as much as possible.”

Frank, at first, wanted to ask Gerard if he was joking right now or if he was telling the truth, but his voice gave him an answer that was definitely good enough. Of course he wasn’t joking. His face fell down, suddenly lacking the happiness and joy that had been there just minutes before. Frank didn’t like this – he blamed himself for bringing this subject up and he almost wanted to slap himself, or travel back in time to change that. Only if time travel was real! 

“I’m sorry,” Frank murmured and shuffled closer to Gerard, throwing empty boxes from the pizza out of his way. He snuggled next to him, resting his head on Gerard’s shoulder and sighing. Gerard accepted his apology – even though neither of them really knew what he was saying sorry for – and half-hugged him with one hand, pulling him a bit closer.

“Well, I knew I had to make you an exception the moment you told me you liked The Game of Thrones," he joked playfully and Frank gently tapped him on his thigh. 

“You better fix that one,” he commanded with a grin.

“Okay, okay,” Gerard hushed him with a laugh and Frank was secretly happy that they were able to get over it and scare all the shadows away. “You’re an exception because,” Gerard cut himself off, changing their position so they were looking at each other now, “You’re an exception because _you’re_ amazing. And I just… I couldn’t resist you. In fact, I never even tried. I wanted to be with you. You’re so beautiful and you simply –“

Frank couldn’t even let him finish. He leaned closer and pressed his lips against Gerard’s, deepening the kiss almost immediately. He breathed Gerard’s scent in and pulled away only then, a soft smile dancing on his lips.

“You’re not gonna ask about my secret? Don’t wanna know what it is?” Gerard asked quietly, trailing his fingers across Frank’s jawline. 

“Do you wanna tell me? I’m not going to push you into anything,” Frank explained and Gerard had to admit, it sounded reasonable. Frank caught Gerard’s hand in his and brought it down to his lap squeezing it. 

“I feel like I could actually tell you,” Gerard said cautiously and tilted his head to the side a little. “But… I don’t know. I feel like I need to be asked about it at first, convinced that I can say it out loud. But it’s…” Gerard idly reached up with his free hand and let it rest on his chest for a second; and Frank got that metaphor really quickly. Gerard hated his secret, and it pushed him down like a burden. He wanted it off of his chest so he could finally be able to breathe. 

“So tell me,” Frank encouraged him the moment he read through all the signals. “I wanna know. I won’t run away and if I call you anything, it will be something like ‘adorable’.”

Gerard huffed out a laugh, but didn’t say anything. He just took a deep breath and then looked up. “I’d rather show you, if that’s okay?”

“Sure that’s okay,” Frank reassured him, even though it made him feel a bit uncomfortable. He was pretty sure he’s seen every single inch of Gerard’s body, so there’s no way it could be something about him. But what was it, then? Was Gerard hiding something in his apartment, or somewhere else? What if it was actually creepy and Frank wouldn’t be able to handle it? Fuck, he should have thought this through. He just kind of assumed that it was a secret from Gerard’s past, not something he could see or maybe even touch.

“How about tomorrow? When do you finish at work?” And wow, Gerard seemed really excited about all of this all of a sudden. 

“At five, like you,” Frank mumbled and considered it a plan when he buried his face in the crook of Gerard’s neck again. He was a bit scared.

~

“Now close your eyes,” Gerard said shakily and Frank frowned.

They were at Gerard’s apartment this time. And after this sentence, Frank really thought that Gerard was about to show him something horrible. He considered that maybe Gerard was just a cross-dresser and wanted Frank to close his eyes to he could change to his dress, which wouldn’t be that bad, but then again – Frank really wasn’t lucky with these things. It probably really _was_ something horrible. Like an army of white rabbits – or an army of fucking spiders, that would seriously kill Frank. 

“Come on, do it,” Gerard begged. “I swear it’s not that bad. Really,” he added and Frank sighed. What could he do?

He fluttered his eyes close.

He couldn’t hear any movement for a few seconds. That it felt like a spring breeze brushed his face and ruffled his hair, and he – instead of opening them – squeezed his eyes shut a bit more. And then there was this noise. Like tens of people talking and celebrating and yelling and laughing. 

“You can open your eyes, Frank,” Gerard said, trying to over-scream all the noise.

Frank did as he was told. He was ready for anything, he really was… but not for this. He had no idea how the fuck they’ve gotten here, but they were outside and there was, indeed, lots and lots of people around them. 

“What the fuck?” he stuttered out, looking around. Practically everyone was wearing a smile (or crying, or both), and if Frank wasn’t freaking out so much, he would probably be in awe and covered in all the happiness that was circling around the whole place. 

“We’re on Times Square,” Gerard said with a smile and leaned a bit closer to Frank so he didn’t have to yell. “We’re on Times Square in 1945. President Truman has just announced the end of war,” he continued, making it sound almost like a whisper. A whisper that made its way right to Frank’s ear and left him breathless. He couldn’t react, he couldn’t look at Gerard, he just couldn’t do anything, because he didn’t know what was going on and how was any of this even possible. He blinked a few times and tried to make sense out of it, but that seemed impossible as well. He grabbed Gerard’s shoulders firmly, because he felt like passing out in any second. He felt damn dizzy. 

“How? I – How – What is – I – “ Frank tried to say something, but failed miserably. He opened his mouth a few times, trying to fix his stutter, but he wasn’t capable of talking at the moment. Thank God, Gerard was able to get everything in time to answer Frank’s unspoken questions. 

“I can travel in time,” he said just as a young sailor walked by them, wishing them a happy V-J Day. “That’s my secret. I can travel back in time – but not forward. I’ve been like this since I can remember. Please, please don’t freak out.” And it seemed like Gerard was actually kind of proud of his gift, however much trouble it had caused him in the past.

Frank, after fighting everything else in him, finally realized where they were and what was going on and he immediately, right away decided to trust Gerard and believe his explanation. It sounded so crazy, and it actually could mean that Gerard was a freak – but Frank was here, wasn’t he? In fucking nineteen forty-five, just when the war had ended. If Gerard was a freak, than Frank was a freak too. Unless this was real. Fuck yeah, it must have been real.

Frank burst out laughing and for the first time, he actually looked around and noticed things. Old fashion, red lips, curls, people. “This is so fucking amazing, Gerard,” he exclaimed in the end, smiling wide and bright at his boyfriend. “I’m so glad you showed me. Seriously. I can’t believe this is really happening, I mean, not yet, but it’s amazing.”

Gerard beamed at him and grabbed Frank’s hand and he was clearly about to say something when something else interrupted him. His eyes widened and he pointed somewhere behind Frank’s back with his free hand. “Look, Frank!”

Frank turned around immediately, alarmed by Gerard’s persistence. His eyes fell on a sailor who was grabbing a waist of a nurse walking by. He kissed her passionately. Frank couldn’t believe he was witnessing this – every single person on this planet has seen the famous photograph taken at this place, seen the couple kiss, wondered if it was spontaneous or arranged. And Frank was here now, and he watched it happen. It was so fucking beautiful, sending shivers down his spine and making the butterflies in his stomach run wild. 

“Jesus Christ,” he breathed out, because that was the only thing he could really think of.

He didn’t really have a chance to say anything else, because then Gerard was grabbing _his_ waist, imitating the sailor’s moves, and kissing him roughly. Frank obeyed, throwing his arms around Gerard’s neck. He slumped over when Gerard’s body covered his, holding him firmly, and he closed his eyes. All he could feel were Gerard’s lips on his and all he could hear were a few people cheer around them. Two boys - kissing, accepted, in fucking nineteen forty-five. 

When Frank opened his eyes, they were back in Gerard’s apartment. He realized he was holding his breath and finally let it go; Gerard pulled away, letting Frank stand up normally and gain his balance. 

“Why Times Square, why nineteen forty-five?” Frank asked curiously, even though there were millions of questions running through his mind. He wanted to know how Gerard found out he could do this. He wanted to know if he time travelled a lot. And most of all, he wanted to know why Gerard hadn’t told him earlier. Why had he doubted him? But in the end, Frank knew that wasn’t important. Gerard told him eventually, and that’s what mattered. 

Gerard shrugged. “I’ve always wanted to see that kiss,” he explained and cupped Frank’s face in his shaky hands. He was actually blushing, almost as if their roles reversed and now Gerard was the one with a stupid teenage crush. “I was just waiting for someone special to share it with.”

Frank’s heart skipped a beat at Gerard’s words; ‘I love you’ seemed pretty appropriate right now, but he still held it back. It wasn’t the right moment, he knew it wasn’t. Instead, he stood up on his toes and pulled Gerard in for a kiss.

“I so knew I would say this,” he whispered as he tangled his fingers in Gerard’s longish black hair. “You’re fucking _adorable_.”


End file.
